


the end of the world as we know it (or not)

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brotherly Love, Crack Treated Seriously, Drinking & Talking, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships, Kinda, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Trust Issues, What-If, idk really, sort of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di come una chiacchierata tra fratelli sventò una catastrofe cosmica.</p><p>O, tre tentativi falliti di Apocalisse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the end of the world as we know it (or not)

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia non ha senso. O meglio, ne ha un po' dopo aver letto questi articoli (che vanno presi non con un pugno ma con un sacco intero di sale, io ve lo dico), più o meno:
> 
> http://www.germanicmythology.com/CarlaOHarris/HodurShoeSmith.html  
> http://www.germanicmythology.com/CarlaOHarris/Merseburg1.html
> 
> Long story short, tutti vogliono che Hod cominci il loro personale Ragnarok.  
> Qui le cose non vanno mai come programmate, però.
> 
> La parte su Loki e Hod è tutta colpa di una statua e un'illustrazione.
> 
> https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/H%C3%B6%C3%B0r#/media/File:Ed0021.jpg  
> http://homepage.ntlworld.com/phoenix999/The%20Mythology/Norse/Pics/balder2.jpg
> 
> (Il fatto che continui a trovarle su pagine della wiki dedicate a temi come "Temi LGBT nella mitologia" continua a divertirmi un sacco, btw.)

 

 

 

 

 

Sospiro. Le dita che si stringono troppo forte attorno al boccale, poi lo portano alla bocca – gocce amare di birra che pizzicano piano sulla lingua. Altro sospiro.

\- Il problema… - il boccale sbatte sul tavolo con un rumore secco di legno su legno, e Hod cerca ancora una volta le parole giuste. Ancora una volta, le parole giuste non si decidono ad arrivare. La birra forse centra qualcosa, ma probabilmente non riuscirebbe a trovarle neppure se fosse completamente sobrio. – Il problema non è _quello_ – butta lì tanto per concludere, rassegnato.

Balder, ovviamente, non è soddisfatto di quella spiegazione che non spiega nulla – e che quindi, pensandoci bene, non è davvero una spiegazione. È tutto nel modo in cui aspetta per un attimo in silenzio e intanto tamburella sul legno con dita leggere, nel modo in cui si schiarisce la gola quando evidentemente capisce che lui non riprenderà a parlare. E sì, certo, anche nel modo in cui all’improvviso gli chiede: - E allora _qual è_ , il problema? –

Di sicuro, _non è_ il vedersi negare una cosa simile. Assolutamente no.

In realtà il problema, almeno nella sua testa, è abbastanza chiaro. Ma non può esserlo anche per Balder, ovviamente – non che sia _colpa sua._

Forse Thor potrebbe capire, o anche Hermod. _Loro_ hanno già avuto occasione di ferirsi contro i lati più duri e taglienti e aspri del carattere del Padre degli Dei, e di sperimentare sulla propria pelle il suo disappunto – maldestramente – mascherato da severità e autorevolezza e la sua – non troppo – velata condiscendenza. Thor, in particolare, si è anche dovuto sorbire una buona dose d’insulti – il fatto che abbia capito solo _dopo_ che quello che lo stava insultando era Odino non migliora le cose, nemmeno un po’.

Non che essere ignorati e basta come Hermod sia più piacevole. Lui lo sa bene.

Ma _Balder_ … Balder, il beniamino di Asgard e di _tutti_ i Nove Mondi, animali vegetali e _rocce_ inclusi? Balder, che in tutta la sua immortale vita sarà stato insultato giusto un paio di volte da Loki in qualche momento di ubriachezza particolarmente molesta? Balder, troppo gentile e onorevole e bello per essere ignorato da chiunque?

Balder, al quale certe volte è permesso persino di accompagnare Odino nei suoi viaggi. Di cavalcare al suo fianco, proprio come un suo pari, e di addentrarsi con lui nell’interno freddo e desolato della terra degli Jotnar, e…

Non che sia _colpa sua._ Non che _lui_ gliene faccia una colpa. No davvero. Balder si merita tutto ciò che ha e tutto ciò che gli viene dato.

Ma se ci fosse stato lui, al suo posto, la reazione di Odino sarebbe stata diversa. Meno seccata. Meno fredda.

Va bene, in effetti a _lui_ non avrebbe avuto alcuna _ragione_ per negarlo, questo è vero… di nuovo, _non è questo il punto._

L’ennesimo sospiro. L’ennesimo sorso dal boccale.

\- Il problema è che… non credo che abbia fiducia in me. –

 _Fiducia._ Non è questo il modo giusto per dirlo, ne è perfettamente consapevole. Non si è ma fatto illusioni sulla _fiducia_ di Odino nei suoi confronti. Però ci vorrebbero troppe parole e troppo tempo per esprimere un concetto come _non credo che sia del tutto convinto che io riesca a ricordarmi della mia stessa cecità e contemporaneamente a capire quanto sia stupida l’idea di farmi insegnare a maneggiare metalli incandescenti e attrezzi potenzialmente pericolosi da una testa parlante al momento sprovvista di corpo._

Avrebbe potuto dire _credo che pensi che io sia un idiota,_ ora che ci pensa. Ma poi Balder si sarebbe premurato di ricordargli, in un tono tanto gentile e preoccupato e giusto un po’ scandalizzato, che loro padre di sicuro non potrebbe mai pensare qualcosa del genere, che tiene a tutti i suoi figli anche se a volte non è così bravo a dimostrarlo, che probabilmente in quel momento era solo preoccupato per lui…

\- Non dire così – lo rimprovera Balder dolcemente. Ecco, appunto. – Era solo preoccupato per te. –

Nonostante tutto, riesce a farlo sentire in colpa, ingrato e irrispettoso verso un padre che cercava solo di aiutarlo. Suona così sincero, lui, e le sue parole tanto piene di buonsenso da essere inconfutabili. Balder ci crede _veramente –_ nelle buone intenzioni di Odino, nell’idea che tutti loro siano una famiglia felice. Non sembra proprio avere alcun dubbio in proposito.

D’altra parte, il fatto che Odino abbia sul serio pensato che potesse – volesse? – accettare l’offerta di _Mimir_ di insegnargli a foggiare ferri di cavallo brucia ancora. Per Hel, lui non vede e Mimir non ha le _mani!_ E, in ogni caso, per quanto ne sa nessuno di loro due ha mai mostrato particolare interesse verso i cavalli, le forge o qualsiasi combinazione delle due cose.

Borbotta comunque un _già, hai ragione_ rassegnato nel tentativo di fermare qualsiasi discorso d’incoraggiamento Balder sia sul punto di iniziare. Lui gli appoggia comunque una mano leggera e fresca sulla spalla. A parte la stretta che ad un tratto sente all’interno del petto, non è poi tanto male.

Mimir, pensandoci, non si è preoccupato di spiegargli _perché_ avrebbe voluto fargli da insegnante. Non è che, prima d’ora, si sia mai interessato molto a lui. Un po’ come gran parte degli abitanti di Asgard, dopotutto. Lo infastidisce, non riuscire a capire il suo vero scopo.

Come anche per quella donna… _quelle donne_ …?

Sono passati un paio di giorni da quell’incontro, e ancora non riesce a capire se si sia trattato di una strana combinazione di echi – in una foresta in cui in teoria nessun eco avrebbe avuto la possibilità di esistere – o di tre donne dalle voci sospettosamente – spaventosamente – simili.

Lei – _loro?_ – era spuntata senza fare alcun rumore davanti a lui, e poi invece di presentarsi come chiunque altro avrebbe fatto, si era proposta di istruirlo nella magia, nell’arte di legare un incantesimo ad un oggetto e di piegare la realtà alla propria volontà. _Quelle_ sarebbero state abilità un po’ più facili da acquisire e forse anche più utili dell’imparare a ferrare un cavallo, effettivamente. L’intera situazione gli era sembrato un po’ _troppo_ strana per essere di suo gradimento, però.

Insomma. Lui non riesce molto bene a fidarsi della maggior parte delle persone che conosce, figurarsi di una viandante sconosciuta, incontrata per caso – o forse no, ma a dire la verità non vuole pensarci, perché la faccenda potrebbe rivelarsi ancora _più_ inquietante di quanto non sia già – nel folto di una foresta senza nome…

Se ne era andato appena aveva trovato una scusa che gli era parsa minimamente convincente. Lei – _loro_ – non gli era sembrata molto contenta.

Chissà, magari in questo momento ha già una maledizione addosso, avvolta attorno al suo spirito e il suo destino come le spire di un serpente…

Rabbrividisce. Prova a bere di nuovo, ma il suo boccale è vuoto. Muove la mano sul tavolo per cercare la bottiglia.

\- Forse è meglio di no – lo interrompe Balder, posando la sua mano sulla sua, gentile ma fermo.

Lui annuisce, sospira. Forse è meglio di no. – Giornata difficile – si giustifica brevemente, alzando le spalle. _Qualche_ giornata difficile, a dire la verità. – Non solo per nostro padre – si affretta ad aggiungere, tanto per sicurezza. Non vuole far preoccupare ancora di più suo fratello inutilmente.

Balder rimane per qualche momento in silenzio. Poi: - Loki, per caso? – Il suo tono è neutro, indecifrabile.

Sente una piccola esplosione di calore sulle guance. – Abbiamo parlato un po’, e lui si è offerto di darmi lezioni di tiro con l’arco. Dice che potrebbero servirmi, in futuro. Non che credo che nostro padre approverebbe nemmeno questo. -

Non aggiunge che si è lasciato convincere ad accettare una breve lezione di prova, questa volta, per quanto un arco non gli serva a nulla senza qualcuno disposto a prendere la mira per lui. Una lezione a torso nudo e con le mani di Loki costantemente sulle sue spalle e la sua schiena, per sentire la tensione dei suoi muscoli e poterlo guidare meglio nei gesti necessari – o, almeno, così aveva detto l'altro dio. E, ogni tanto, le labbra di Loki al posto delle sue mani, leggere come un soffio sulla sua pelle, per ragioni Loki aveva preferito non spiegargli.

 _Lui_ aveva un secondo fine, questo è sicuro. Uno più ovvio degli altri. E, quasi certamente, più piacevole.

Il problema, qui, è che sotto ci potrebbe essere anche un _terzo_ fine. E non è sicuro di voler scoprire quale sia.

Balder rimane in silenzio. Ha l’impressione che lo stia fissando. Probabilmente non l’ha capito davvero. È _Balder,_ non certo un tipo molto malizioso, non presta _attenzione_ a cose del genere. E poi, di sicuro non può averlo intuito solo guardandolo in faccia.

_Probabilmente._

\- Non so proprio perché tutti sentano il bisogno di insegnarmi qualcosa, oggi – dice più per cambiare argomento che per altro, con la bocca improvvisamente secca: - É… _frustrante._ –

E insolito, e leggermente disturbante, e soprattutto incomprensibile. Non è abituato a ricevere tante attenzioni, e il fatto che _sa_ che potrebbero non essere una cosa buona peggiora solo la situazione.

\- Ci manca solo che Bragi e Idun mi diano lezioni di violino o di giardinaggio. O che Thor si metta in testa di istruirmi sulla nobile arte del _bere come un uomo_ … non che non ci abbia già provato. Purtroppo – ci sono un paio di ricordi che preferirebbe dimenticare, legati a quell’evento, e scuote la testa per scacciarli: – Non so, magari piacerebbe anche a te condividere un po’ del tuo sapere, per caso? -

Balder ride davanti ai suoi toni accesi e alle sue parole frettolose, ed è una risata lieve ma genuina, calda. Lo fa sentire un po meglio, per qualche motivo. Sorride anche lui, alla fine.

\- Dipende – gli risponde: - Hai già qualche altro maestro che ti aspetta, domani? –

Loki gli ha offerto una seconda lezione, domani. Dice che ha trovato una freccia che potrebbe risolvere tutti i suoi problemi, fatta di un materiale poco usato ma dalle proprietà sorprendenti.

\- Potremmo anche stare insieme e basta, senza bisogno di imparare niente l’uno dall’altro – continua Balder, la sua voce più dolce. La sua mano si posa di nuovo sopra la sua. – Se vuoi. – E, ovviamente, non c’è una traccia di disonestà o di intrigo in ciò che gli dice. Niente secondi o terzi o quarti fini.

Solo lui e suo fratello, insieme come quando erano bambini. Come quando uno non seguiva loro padre in avventure misteriose in terre lontane e l’altro non doveva rimanere a casa ad aspettare.

Forse è solo l’effetto della birra, o la prospettiva di dimenticarsi per un po’ della frustrazione e degli inganni e delle cose troppo complesse che non riesce a trovare le parole per descrivere, o i ricordi che gli mozzano il respiro per un istante. Forse, in un altro momento, non accetterebbe – rifiuterebbe cortesemente, fingendo di non sentirsi solo, chiedendosi se la proposta di Balder sia dettata solo dalla compassione che in qualche modo riesce a provare per tutti gli esseri vivente dei Nove Mondi o giù di lì.

\- Mi… mi piacerebbe. -

Domani, Loki dovrà aspettare un altro giorno.

 

 

 

 


End file.
